Penelope Fisher
='I am still checking for role-plays though..' = Personality Easygoing yet hard headed like the sea. But, I have been told I'm kind and sweet (and shy) most of the time. History I live in California; my mother leads whale/dolphin watching tours in the bay. They met one day when my mother was sitting out on the beach and a man came up to her group and said he was late, she smiled blinded by the mist and led the tour. Every time I ask how they met, she says that it was the best (and most eventful) tour she ever led. Weeks later the man came back and followed her into the cabin and... Yeah you get it. I was born later and given the name Penelope after Odysseus's wife. My father then told her who he really was. At first she was dumbfounded she only went to Greece once and the only temple she visited was his but she couldn't believe that he was real. After that he left her with a newborn child in our cabin by the beach with a quaint backyard. When I was four she married a man named Andrew Fisher who worked with her on the tours since I was two. He's nice and worked part-time at the activities club where he taught me Archery and said I had a natural knack for it. At Nine I went to the beach to go ride my bike, no one was there only just a couple surfers, I got back near the entrance and decided that I would go in the sand and watch the waves. I heard a dog bark, and I just shrugged it off it was probably the neighbors crazy dog that always got out but, the earth started shaking soon after, like a freight train got off the tracks, I got up and saw a dog but a very very large dog. I started to run towards the surf but the mutt got closer; when I got at least two feet into the surf an arm grabbed me and pulled me under, I didn't have any time to react much less hold my breath. I opened my eyes which to some would have completely blinded them but I could see for miles. I turned and a woman with turquoise hair and green-tinged skin smiled at me and then moved one finger in front of her lips for me to be quiet and started to charade for me to breath calmly, I did so and kept quiet. The giant mutt came over, sniffed the water, growled and left. I nodded thanks to the mysterious woman and she said "thank you" verbally. I gasped and said "you’re welcome. I guess." verbally which took me aback she laughed and nodded goodbye while I climbed back onto the sand where the surfers where looking at me now. I looked at them and I said "What did you expect? A blonde-haired, blue-eyed bombshell to magnificently come out of the water?" and I just walked away not even knowing they were looking at me because I came out of water completely dry. After I got home my mom was wondering why I got home so late, I told her that she would not even believe it, but she urged for me to try it so I did everything right down to the way I got back. She nodded and said that there was a place for kids like me to this I thought 'a camp for asthmatic kids, yeah mom I don't think we need a camp.' But she proceeded to tell me of a summer camp where kids can learn life-saving techniques. I was so excited that I jumped up and hugged her but she said that I shouldn't go yet. The only way I could go is if I took my archery seriously. I agreed to this and spent the night dreaming of that place. For my tenth birthday she gave me a bunch of items from my real father, a bronze ring with Mother-of Pearl and blue dolphins, a silver locket, and a conch shell, Andy got me my own personal bow and arrow and they both pitched on to get me a Turkish Van kitten that really loved water. When I was thirteen and very handy with a bow and arrow they both signed me up for the local competition but Andy was more focused on the tours those days so creepy Ms. Murphy had to teach me archery and even though she was only like twenty-five her breath reeked like road kill and her outfits were more like bags than like a gym teachers, she swore that she had chronic halitosis and she recently lost fifty pounds from an amazing diet. Ha! Yeah right. I finally got to the state finals for California the competitors were amazing I barely stood a chance the only way that I could win is if I got more than the others which means that I had to hit straight bulls-eye's. At the second shot I heard something behind me, where Ms. Murphy was, a giant bird-woman took her place and went up into the sky. Swooping in multiple times and cutting me on the arm before I could get a good shot, only one arrow left. It was one that my father left me it was bronze and well weighted all I could think of was 'wow dad really liked his bronze.' but I took a shot at it for the best ( get it, shot? Ah.. Forget it.)I took a deep breath and shot. It hit her right in the middle of her head and she dissipated into dust. Everyone was looking at me now; the police came and interviewed everyone including me. Apparently Ms. Murphy was already wanted for the murder of ten people and already sentenced for death so they were a tiny bit glad that I kind of slowed her down but, the ambulance came and dragged Ms. Murphy -which I swear was dead- into the ambulance with an arrow in her calf and a gun in a bag for evidence. Yesterday we all went to the local arts and crafts fair held in the park it was a nice spring day but a little windy, we were all surprised because that park was always warm but apparently not that day, I told my mom and Andy that I was going over to go sit by the river and skip stones. A boy came over and started hitting on me which was pretty odd; he used the worst weather-related pickup lines in the history of pickup lines. Then he asked me if I would go out with him "Really?" I said "I don't even know you and you want me to go out with you? No, just no if I knew you better then maybe but NO." to this he got really mad and a cyclone started to form around him flinging debris my way. a piece of rock was about to hit my skull when a clang from metal came instead, I opened one eye to see two boys, One with sandy blonde hair and slightly sun-tanned skin and a shield and the other with curly black hair and bark brown skin playing something I recognized as Panpipes. As vines crept up windy's legs the blonde kid looked at me with sky blue eyes and helped me up, "thank you." I said as he nodded. I took off my ring for some reason and it turned into a twelve inch blade with a Mother-of-pearl hilt with blue dolphins that seemed to move. Before the vines completely engulfed windy I ran over and stabbed him "This is the other reason I won't go out with you, you tried to kill me." and he disappeared into the air like he was part of it. Later I learned that they were both leaving for the camp I was told about. Which is for half-bloods not asthmatics, they both introduced themselves, the blonde one as Damien and the mad panpipe player as Forest. I told them my name and they asked me if I would join them. I told them I would after I told my parents. My mom said that I had to go home first and they could stay in the extra room for a night if they wanted. I went back and told them the proposal which because they were already all beaten up they took the offer. So we went to my home and the Satyr (I guess that's what he was) told me more about the camp. And I haven't been more excited to go anywhere in my life. Now I'm fifteen and I heard my heritage last night. I'm being sent to camp tomorrow morning, and packing right now learning what might happen to me at Camp Half-Blood. Powers Offensive # Children of Poseidon have the ability to conjure a weapon out of water which can be used for combat; however, only one weapon can be conjured at a time and it cannot be bigger than the one who conjured it. They can also make small non-combative objects out of water. Defensive # Children of Poseidon can survive falling from high altitudes as long as they land in water, they can also go as deep into the ocean as they desire without any effects from the water pressure. # Children of Poseidon have a slightly higher resistance to burns. # Children of Poseidon have the ability to create a dome shaped torrent of water, roughly two to three times the size of the user, which can be used to block attacks for a very short time. Passive # Children of Poseidon can innately breathe underwater. # They have telepathic connections to equine animals (horses, zebras, giraffes, pegasi, hippocampi, etc.), and while submerged in water they can communicate with other children of Poseidon telepathically. # They, and everything they touch, stay or become dry in water, unless they want to become wet. # They can make air bubbles form under water. Supplementary # Children of Poseidon have the ability to create minor earthquakes, only large enough to knock anyone in the immediate vicinity of the user off their feat, and only for a few seconds. # Children of Poseidon have the ability to Water Travel, a sort of teleportation; the further the distance, the more is energy drained, and there must be a substantial amount of water at both ends. # Children of Poseidon are able to telekinetically move water at a high rate. The larger amount of water used, the more energy it drains. 3 Months After Character is Made # Children of Poseidon are able to create a sphere of water, that they can either use to surround themselves to slow down projectiles from all sides, or surround an enemy to hold them back for a brief few moments. The longer the user holds the sphere, the more energy is drained. 6 Months After Character is Made # Children of Poseidon can create small storms, using the rain and wind to knock back and distract anyone within the area. This causes the user to be vulnerable and stunned for a short period. Relationships Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Children of Poseidon Category:Demigods Category:Dreamstowords Category:Birth Year Unknown Category:Penelope Category:Fisher Category:3 Month Power Category:6 Month Power Category:9 Month Power Category:Birth Month Unknown Category:Shared Model